


Encountering the Grand King

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a normal day for Hinata until Oikawa Tooru approached him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encountering the Grand King

“Chibi-chan!” A voice trilled behind Hinata, causing him to jump and spin around, a few flowers falling out of his hair at the quick motion.

“Grand King!” He yelped in surprise, taking in Oikawa’s looming figure. He looked as he always did. Otherworldly. A crown of blue and white flowers perched on his head between the horns, and he looked down at Hinata with a knowing grin.

“Ah, I had heard that you were the one that started that nickname for me. You know, Chibi-chan,” He threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “I’m not sure that Ushiwaka-chan would be pleased to know that you named _me_ king of this forest instead of him. Especially since the name seems to have caught on.”

“Ushiwa- oh! Japan!” Recognition flashed in Hinata’s eyes.

Oikawa let out a charming laugh. “Is _that_ what you call him?” Hinata merely nodded in response to the question. “Well, I can’t say I’m not pleased that you rank me above him. He does need to be knocked down a few pegs every now and then.”

And then Oikawa leaned down so that he was at eye level with Hinata. “So, how would you like to be my Grand Queen?”

“I- what- Gr-Grand _Queen?”_ Hinata stuttered.

Oikawa adopted a considering look. “I suppose you’re right. That doesn’t quite work, does it? You don’t exactly fit the part of Queen. What would you call someone in a relationship with me then, since you seem to love naming things?”

“Um . . . The Grand King’s Lover, maybe?” Hinata said uncertainly.

“ _Lover,_ Chibi-chan? Are you confessing your love to me already?” Oikawa asked, lips tugging up into a smirk.

“Wha- no, no, no!” Hinata tried to protest, a blush burning his face, but Oikawa waved off his denial.

“Well, lover, I must be going. I’ll be seeing you around though.” Oikawa placed a chaste kiss to Hinata’s lips before straightening up and walking away.

Hinata stood there frozen until Kenma came over, his cat like ears twitching with curiosity. “Shouyou? Your face is all red.”

“I think I’m in a relationship with the Grand King.” Hinata replied.

“Oh? Cool.” Kenma said impassively, and apparently that was the end of that conversation since Kenma wanted to go see Kuroo, but he invited Hinata along, and Kuroo teased him relentlessly about his still present blush.


End file.
